


Raw and the Baby means Yes (Roger Taylor x Reader, smut)

by rogahthot



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Roger Taylor (Queen) Being an Idiot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogahthot/pseuds/rogahthot
Summary: Besides morning sex, you asked your boyfriend: Roger, to raw you and put a baby in you as another term for your yes.





	Raw and the Baby means Yes (Roger Taylor x Reader, smut)

**Author's Note:**

> It was my first time writing a fan fiction like this, bear with me.  
> Posted also in [tumblr. ](https://rogahtaylahdrummah.tumblr.com/post/184572638467/raw-and-the-baby-means-yes-roger-taylor-x)  
> ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　enjoy reading!　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

“Y/N love.”

You woke up with your favourite scent of Roger lingering in your nose, and a soft kiss on your forehead, and arms hugging you towards the best person you’ve ever been with your whole life.

“Morning love.” you said as Roger kissed your lips softly. He was about to pull away when you held the top of his head for him to stay put, giving you both the time to kiss passionately, but finally pulls away when your hands left him.

“Rog?”

“Yeah?”

“Today I have plans on riding you.” you said back at him as your hands wandered on his clothed chest. He raised an eyebrow at your remark.

“Hmmm? And then?” he hummed in response.

“Riding your face and then, maybe give you a li'l blow.” Your hands traveled underneath his shirt and you drew circles on his chest.

On a sudden movement, his hand caught your wrist and pinned you down to the bed, as his another hand caught your free hand to join your pinned body.

“You can’t crave for morning sex without answering my proposal to you last night.” Roger said chuckling at you. You just rolled your eyes at him.

Oh really? you thought to yourself. Roger kissed you once more again and finally lets go both of your wrist while he tops you over. He crawled down, tugging your pajamas and discarding them off the air, as your panties followed the same fate.

He brings his face close to your inner thigh to kiss it and made a wet trail towards your glistening cunt. As he brings his mouth to your core, his nose brushed with your clit that let out a breathy moan from your mouth. You tangled your hands with his hair pushing his face to meet more of you and you felt his warm mouth covering majority of your vagina, stretching and opening your folds.

“F-fuck!” you hissed as his tongued entered you. Roger’s hand holds one of your legs that threatens to close tightly around him while the other one’s at your clit performing small circles to stimulate you. You couldn’t contain the feeling Roger is giving you as you relentlessly moan his name over and over.

“R-rog, think ’m c-coming.” your breaths are short and your eyes are shut closed until you felt Roger pull away.

“What the fuck Roger?” you hissed at him.

“What? Thought you’re gonna ride my face?” He asked innocently but not so innocent.

“Wow! Thank you for noting that, Rog.” you said sarcastically while rolling your eyes but deep inside you actually do appreciate Roger remembering it before you forgot it yourself.

He crawls back up and kissed you.

“Just passing how good your taste is, love.” he laughed as he wraps his arms around your waist and flip your position. You are now on top, straddling him.

“Come on up love.” he cooed and you obliged.

Your knees crawled to meet his face and you held on to the headboard. His hands fall on your hips as you start rocking to his face a little bit slow until you build the pace that you desired. His mouth are back at yours, surprisingly giving you a hotter experience than earlier.

Another chain of moans escape your mouth as your knees are trembling while holding your own weight. Roger’s hand never fails to guide and help you, nevertheless, your pace went slower than usual.

You looked down to Roger and having to visibly see his long beautiful eyelashes from that angle, you felt more determined to come undone right to his face. Roger brought a finger to your clit stimulating you to reach your high and for a moment, you grabbed all your energy to build up your pace once again. You tightened your grip to the headboard as you felt yourself reaching your high.

Unfortunately, Roger is physically unavailable to coo you because of you hovering his mouth, so you muttered forms of encouragement in the back of your head, until you felt yourself coming undone to Roger’s mouth.

He kissed your cunt one last time before you laid down to his chest and rest for a moment.

“So, how do you like to be repaid, love?” you smirked at him as you fix your knees to kneel on both if his side. You tug his shirt, signalling him to remove it and he complied.

You felt his bulge growing inside as you were sitting on his crotch and rode it a little to tease him.

“Fucking hell, Y/N.” You lift yourself off Roger, and he arched his hips to make your work easier when you started pulling his boxers down. His cock instantly flying over to slap his belly and you smiled you the view.

One hand grabbed his balls to massage and the other one took his length and shove it to your lips to kiss. He whined at the contact that made your smile grow wider.

“You’re enjoying this, are you?” he shakily asked you and you chuckled at him.

You took only his tip in your mouth, letting your tongue to swirl and sucking it like a lollipop. Roger grabs a handful of your hair to push you to himself as you bob your head.

“Yes go on love. You’re doing good.”

You took him deeper as you heard his encouragement, in which you earned a moan out of him. Your free hand held the rest of his length as it moves concurrently with your mouth. You did it for a little while until you pull him out and he whines at the lost of contact.

“Fuck my face daddy.” It was supposed to sound like a dirty talk for him, but you were no good at it and it comes out like a command, in which soon he obliged and you’re thankful for that.

“Of course stand up Rog. So lazy.”

He chuckled with you as he stood up on his feet and you got youself on your knees. He held his length and pumped it first as he grabs your hair one again before shoving his cock inside your mouth. He rocks himself in a fast motion, forcing his whole length to be inside your mouth and you gagged as its tip hits your throat. Liquid dripping from you mouth as he goes further. Soon, Roger failingly keep his pace.

He suddenly pulls out leaving you puzzled.

“Lay down, back on the bed.” He commanded as he was about to walk off.

“W-where you going?” you asked panting.

“To get con-”

“Raw me instead Rog.” you said and his eyes twinkled at you.

“You sure?” he asked reassuringly.

“Yeah, put a baby in me.” He laughed at you as he carries your body towards the upper area of the bed.

“We’ll tackle that later.” he said and he laid you down properly and he hovered you. He kissed you passionately as his hands took the hem of your shirt and pulled it upwards to remove your covers. He caressed you breast for a moment before proceeding to align his manhood to your entrance. He pushed himself inside you. Rocking back and forth slowly until he found a pace perfect for him. His groans and your moans, together with the skin slapping are the only sound that occupies your whole bedroom.

His pace grew faster that made you grabbed sheets like you’ve never grabbed them before, curling your toes just as he puts a finger on your clit to rub circular motion on it.

“I’m f-fucking close R-roger!” He buried his face between your neck and shoulder, leaving whichever part of your skin his lips landed violet marks.

He brings your leg to his shoulder giving him the ability to hit deeper and the spot that you’ve wanted.

“T-there it is!” You walls tighten around Roger’s cock and soon you felt yourself filling his length which was enough to drag him to his high as well. You felt a pool of hot spurts waving inside you as he dedicatedly rock his hips slower as he finishes off. Roger’s body fell onto yours and rested his weight for a short while until he pulls out of you and laid beside you.

“So love. Why did you want to me to raw you and put a fetus there?” Roger asked.

“Because-” he cuts you off.

“Wait!” he stumbled as he got up from the bed rushing to the bathroom and he walks back with a wet washcloth and cleans you up. He set down the washcloth on the table and laid back at your side, body facing yours.

“So the baby?”

“Roger, it’s because I’m saying yes. Yes I will marry you.”

He stayed still for a moment, in shock, lost for words, it was when he realized You said yes to his proposal last night he came back to the world. Roger kissed you passionately and about to go deeper when he stood up and whispered “Where is that goddamn ring?” to himself. He walks towards the hatstand and he cupped his coat for the box and goes back a you and knelt at the side of the bed and put the ring in you.

“Just fits you perfectly love.” He said and he kissed the diamond ring attached to your finger and pulls you up to stand with him. You shared kiss with Roger and pulls away after.

“Sex number two today?” He asked smirking at you as he carried your body and throw both of you on the bed.

“First sex after being engaged.” You answered as you kissed him passionately and instantly transitioned to hungrily.

**Author's Note:**

> and your thoughts are highly appreciated in the comments. Thank you for reading!


End file.
